


Something Pretty Great

by 1sock2sock



Series: Rarepair Dialogue Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, College Cafeteria, College dorms, Friendly intervention, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sock2sock/pseuds/1sock2sock
Summary: There's a new guy at the coffee shop Hinata frequents. He looks lonely.The story of how Hinata Shouyou meets (bothers) one Kunimi Akira and end up in a relationship.Told in snap shot dialogues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutaro & Kunimi Akira, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Rarepair Dialogue Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Something Pretty Great

**Author's Note:**

> "What?! There's more?!"  
> There is indeed more!
> 
> For a friend who is insistent on pulling this ship out of rarepair hell ^-^

It’s the beginning of something….

“Hey, you’re new here, aren’t you?”

“... Yes, I am… What of it.”

“Oh! I mean nothing by it! It’s just…”

“What..?”

“Well, you’re sitting all by yourself and I thought you could use a friend?”

“I suppose some company would be good for once.”

“Really? So…”

“You can sit in the seat across from me.”

“Okay! I’m Hinata Shouyou by the way.”

“Kunimi...Akira.”

“Kunimi! Hey, wait up!”

“Oh, hello Hinata.”

“What are you up to today?”

“I’m going to the library.”

“Oh! Can I come?!”

“I’d like to study quietly.”

“I can-! _I can be quiet…!_ ”

“... Alright then.”

_“Woo-hoo~!”_

“... Do you even have anything to study..?”

“Ah! Kunimi!”

“Hello, Hinata.”

“Are you getting dinner?”

“... Yes, I am.”

“If you don’t have anyone to sit with you can sit with me!”

“Wouldn’t your friends mind?”

“I don’t think they would, if they were here. They have class or already made plans.”

“Oh.”

“So, would you like to join me?”

“... Sure.”

“Great! I’ll go find us a table!”

“Kunimi! It’s great to see you again!”

“Sure.”

“What are you drinking?”

“Peppermint tea.”

“Oooh, that sounds so refreshing! I usually get hot chocolate when I come here. It’s so good!”

“I had it once. It is good.”

“A-Are you doing anything this weekend?”

“I am. I’m visiting home since my Friday classes cancelled.”

“Oh, well that sounds like it’ll be fun!”

“Yes, I haven’t seen my parents in while.”

“It’s always good to see your parents! Well, I just remembered I have to go do something, I’ll catch you around!”

“Oh, hey Kunimi! Haven’t seen you in a while! How have you been?”

“I’ve been well.”

“That’s good! I have an assignment for English I’ve been meaning to work on. Would you like to join me at the library?”

“Not today. I have a meeting with one of my professors soon.”

“Oh, okay.”  
  


“Kunimi, you can’t keep avoiding him.”

“Watch me.”

“I am and it’s giving me grey hairs!”

“Then stop caring.”

“You’re going to end up regretting this.”

“Stay out of it Kindaichi.”

“... Fine, but I’m going to keep being a pain about it.”

“I haven’t seen Kunimi in a few days.”

“Ugh. This again?”  
“Yes, this again! I swear he’s avoiding me.”

“Oh? I wonder why.”

“I don’t have time for your sarcastic bullshit, Kageyama! I’m having a crisis!”

“Yeah, you are. Look, does this Kunimi even know how you feel about him? For all he knows, you’re just an annoying little fly following him around.”

“Hey! There’s no need for name calling Bakeyama!”

“Well at least I’m not a pining gay mess!”

“Do you two ever shut up?”

“Tsukki! Be nice!”

“Ah! Yamaguchi! Hello! ...Tsukishima.”

“Shrimpy.”

“Tsukki!”

“What? He’s short, I’m not apologizing.”  
“So! What are you guys talking about?”

“Dumbass here likes this guy who is avoiding him and he hasn’t told him he likes him.”

“I can’t tell him if he keeps avoiding me!”

“Do you have his number? Maybe you can ask to meet up?”

“I don’t! I keep forgetting to ask!”

“Ugh! You’re such a dumbass, Hinata!”

“Like you would’ve done any better!”

“Shut up, the both of you.”

“He’s rude, but he’s not wrong. What’s his name?”

“Kunimi Ak-something.”

“Do you mean Kunimi Akira?”

“Yeah! Do you know him?!”

“Yeah, he’s in one of my morning classes.”

“That’s great! Maybe you could talk to him for me…?”

“Or, better yet, you could meet us at the cafe after class. We usually go there to study on Wednesdays when it’s quiet.”

“That’s so much better! Thanks Yamaguchi!”

“Good morning Kunimi! Is Yamaguchi not here yet?”

“Good morning. He isn’t here yet.”

“Oh, ok.”

“...”

“Soooo, how have you been? It’s been a couple weeks.”

“I’ve been well.”

“Me too.”

“...”

“...”

“Why have you been following me?”

“What? I haven’t-”

“Let me rephrase that. Why do you care about me?”

“What? I’ve-Isn’t that what friends do?”

“Yes, but we barely know each other. Why are you bothering.”

“I want to get to know you better! I-I-I, um-”

“Just say it already!”

“I like you!”

“... Why? There’s nothing-”

“Don’t say that! There are so many great things about you!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“No, I guess you wouldn’t, but they exist! I like that you don’t beat around the bush, that you say what you want and don’t care about the outcome! You’re so much quieter than other people, like in a more confident way than in a standoffish way. I admire that you don’t need others to feel comfortable! I always need someone around! I want you-I-I want that someone to be you!”

“...”

“Kunimi?”

“I need to go. Excuse me!”

“Kunimi, wai-! Dammit!”

“He-He really ran away from you?! Ahahah!”

“Shut up, Kageyama! It isn’t funny!”

It’s a little funny.”

“Oh, not you too, Yamaguchi!”

“Alright, alright, come with me.”

“Nooo, just let me mourn my love life in peace.”

“Not gonna happen! Come, we’re fixing this!”

“Nooo!”

“Don’t you run away from me! Kageyama, give me a hand here! I need to make a call...”

“You can’t hide in your room forever, you know.”

“Shut up Kindaichi.”

“You know you could at least give the poor guy a chance. I thought you liked him?”

“I do, but that’s not the point.”

“Alright, I’m going out. Remember to actually eat something.”

“Oh hey, Kindaichi. Fancy running into you.”

“I’m not even going to ask what you guys are doing…” 

“Help m-!”

“Hush, child, this is for your own good!”

“He’s wrapped up in blankets, currently. It’s about time this intervention happened, he hasn’t eaten much in the past few days.”

“I know I said I was going out, but I forgot something.”

“That’s quite unlike you.”

“Oh good, you’re getting something to eat.”

“No, I’m not hungry. The kitchen plant hadn’t been watered- What’s this?”

“This is an intervention! You’re friends have been tired of your days of ridiculous pining!”

“Kunimi get back here!”

“No-Let go of me, Kindaichi.”

“Let’s go to the couch.”

“Alright. Hinata has already confessed. It’s your turn Kunimi.”

“Guys, don’t force him! If he doesn’t like me…”

“Some privacy would be nice.”

“If you’re sure..?”

“Just leave.”

“Okay. Let’s go Yamaguchi, Kageyama.”

“Behave, you tw- Ow! What was that for?! You didn’t have to hit me…”

“I might as well get this over with-Hinata, I like you.”

“Wha-I-Tha-That was...sudden!”

“Do-Do you still like me?”

“Yeah! How could I not?!”

“That’s..great.”

“...So what happens now?”

“Well, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to start slow?”

“Yeah! Of course! I-I’ve never been in a relationship before, so just let me know what you’re comfortable with.”  
“Thank you, Shouyou.”

“Yeah s-sure-!”

“You can call me Akira.”

“O-Okay A-Akira.”

“Good afternoon, Shouyou.”

“Hey Akira!”

“Would you like to get lunch with me?”

“I would love to get lunch with my boyfriend!”

“That’s good because I found this new restaurant I think you’d like.”

...something pretty great.

A/N

Join the Fanfiction Corner Discord! ^-^  
https://discord.gg/WmEmMVm

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you would like to see another one of these, please recommend a rarepair and I will try and write it


End file.
